Into the Fire
by MistressKirya13
Summary: "I'm a married woman Sparrow!" "Sorry, I'm not too familiar with that word." "It means I'm off limits to you!" "Off limits? Nothing is off limits to Jack Sparrow." Jack Sparrow/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Jack Sparrow and the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters (Sadly)

Into the Fire

Annette Berry x Jack Sparrow

Chapter One

* * *

"Josephine, thank you so much for coming. I don't think I could have done this without you," I say, holding onto my older sister's hand tightly.

"I wouldn't want you to have done this _without _me! Annette, you look so beautiful! Mother up in heaven must be so proud of you,"

"I hope she is. Seriously, I can't believe I'm getting married!" I squeal, happily. I get up and twirl in my wedding dress.

I really couldn't believe it. I've been dreaming of my wedding ever since I was a little girl and the day has finally come, and everything is just going perfectly. I'm going to marry the man I love, the man I have been in love with ever since my father brought him to me as proper suitor, and ever since he serenaded me with his heart throbbing voice. In only a matter of minutes, I'll go from Annette Jones to Annette Berry. This is all just so perfect.

"Okay, in order for things to go well, we need to make sure you have all of the following. Something old?" Josephine asks.

"Mother's pearl earrings," I say, touching my ears.

Josephine nods in approval, "Something new?"

"My shoes!" I say, showing off my black flats that my father bought me.

"Something borrowed?"

"Thanks for lending me your bracelet, Josephine," I say, and kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course, anytime Annette," she says, with a big smile. "Something blue?"

"Mabel's barrette," I say, pointing to my best friend's barrette. "Remind me to give it back to her,"

I look at myself in the mirror, and push a piece of my brown hair behind my ear. I look absolutely gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Thank the lord, nothing can go wrong!

"Okay," Josephine says. "And last but not least, a silver sixpence in your shoe?"

I look at her in confusion. "A silver sixpence? I don't remember that part of the rhyme,"

Maybe I spoke a bit too soon.

"You silly goose! You won't have a happy marriage!"

"Josephine! Why are you making it seem like the fate of my marriage rests on a silver sixpence?"

"Because it does! Annette, the silver sixpence is what keeps my marriage with James in tact!"

"What am I going to do then? I need a silver sixpence! Do you have one?" I ask, getting a bit panicky.

Josephine shakes her head no, and then the piano starts to play. "Oh no, that's your cue to go. I'll go tell them to wait for another few minutes until we find-"

"No! This wedding will not be delayed. I will not believe that a piece of silver sixpence is going to keep my marriage. I'm going to be bold," I say, in determination. I kiss Josephine on the forehead and say, "Thank you so much for all that you've done sister,"

Silver sixpence is all but rubbish. My wedding is not going to come to a halt just because of it! Nothing is going to stop me from becoming Mrs. Annette Berry!

"Good luck Annette. I hope and pray that he will make you happy forever," Josephine says with a big smile. Her eyes start to get a bit teary, and I smile.

"Thank you."

I walk out of the changing room, and I see my father waiting out, with his suit on. "You look beautiful Annette. Just like your mother on her wedding day with me," my father says. He too, gets tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad," I say. I hold tight onto his arm, as he walks me down the aisle. The beautiful music of the piano floods my ears, and the guests rise up. Thank goodness the veil is covering my face, because it probably looks like a big tomato. "Father, I love you," I say.

"I love you too Annette. You don't understand how it upsets me to give away my youngest daughter to such a fine man, who will make you happier than I ever could,"

"Papa, no one could ever make me happier than you do," I say.

We both kiss each other on the cheek, and my dad gives me a smile. He gently hands me over to Albert, who has a huge grin on his face. It nearly overcomes his whole face!

My lord, he's the cutest man I have ever encountered.

As the minister begins to speak, I look straight into Albert's blue eyes, and he mouths, 'I love you' to me. I blush, and look down. I would say it back, but I'm afraid I would scream it out instead, embarrassing myself.

"Do you, Albert John Jameson Berry take Annette Marie Jones as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I do," Albert says. He's hands tighten around my hands. I admire him; he's looking so dashing in his suit. Our future children will be _stunning_. With his good looks and mine, we're going to create madness.

"Do you, Annette Marie Jones take Albert John Jameson Berry as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I _do_," I breathe out.

"Then by the power…"

I'm inching closer to Albert, and he is too. Our lips are so close to each other, and even though it's taking so much will power to not kiss him, we still somehow wait until the minister declares we're husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride!" the minister finally says.

Albert and I practically grab each other's faces and kiss like there's no tomorrow. I hear enthusiastic hollers and grin through the kiss.

"I love you Albert!" I shout.

"I love you even more Mrs. Berry!"

Mrs. Berry, oh how I been longing to be called that. Mrs. Annette Berry. Sounds _perfect_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Jack Sparrow and the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters (Sadly)

Into the Fire

Annette Berry x Jack Sparrow

Chapter Two

* * *

When Albert's not looking, I take a few sips of his wine. My father never lets me drink wine, and even though I'm twenty-two, and I just got married; he still refuses to let me drink. I understand why he won't allow me to drink, because when you drink you become a different person, and things you've been hiding in secret, all come out.

"Congratulations Annette!" My best friend Mabel says, excitingly. She runs over to me and gives me a big hug. "Now we can have children together!"

"Mabel, slow down! I just got married!" I say, giggling. Oh Mabel, always planning things ahead.

"I know, but you've got to make a plan, and then put the plan into action. Seriously, I have been waiting for you to get married so we can have children together. I spoke to John, and he says he wants a little boy, so he can help around at the fishing dock," Mabel says, as she drinks her water.

"Really? I hope I have a daughter, then we can let them get married!"

"Yes! And then we can be relatives!"

"Yay!" Mabel and I grab our hands together and jump up and down.

"To what is my lovely Mrs. Berry cheering happily for?" Albert says, as he grabs onto my waist and pulls me toward him.

"Oh, for being married to the finest, handsomest, and smartest husband in the whole world," I say, nuzzling on Albert's cheek.

"Lord, I don't even know how I got myself you," Albert says and kisses me. I kiss him back, tasting the liquor in his mouth.

"Where is my dear husband?" I hear Mabel say. "John! Oh John!" and she walks away.

I break the kiss with Albert, and look into his eyes.

"Let us celebrate by ourselves, Annette," Albert says. It's as if he could read my mind!

"Let us," I say, and hold onto his hand, as we walk away from the garden where our reception is being held.

When we get to a nice, quiet area of the garden, Albert sits me down on a bench. "Annette, have I ever told you, you have the most amazing, shiny emerald like green eyes,"

"Yes, Albert, you have told me many times," I say shyly. I look up at the sky, and I see the moon, in it's full form. I smile. "The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it Albert?"

Albert says, "Yes, but its beauty cannot compare to yours," and he kisses me on the lips.

I feel like I fall even more in love with him each time he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls me closer. "My lord, I love you Albert,"

"I love-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! PIRATES! RUN! PIRATES!"

What in the world?

Albert and I let go of each other, and we look at each other in confusion. Pirates? "Come on, Annette!" Albert says, grabbing my hand and running toward the commotion. The garden's lit up in fire, and all my guests are running away, screaming.

"What is going on?" I exclaim, angrily.

"Annette, go stay somewhere safe. I'm going to fight!" Albert says, and gets a sword from a dead man.

"No! Albert! We just got married! I can't lose you!" I scream.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay! Go back home, and stay there!" Albert runs off to fight, and I look around. I'm terrified, yet angry. These foolish pirates! They're ruining my wedding night! Just when things were going perfectly!

"Stupid pirates!" I shout. One of the filthy looking, pirates turns around to look at me, and he gives me a grin that is showing off his years of never brushing teeth.

"Oh what do we have here, a pretty lady!" the pirate says, and starts to come towards me.

My eyes widen, and I quickly turn around to run. I hear him running after me, and I scream out, "Don't touch me! I'm a married woman!"

I don't know why, but I was hoping for him to stop chasing after me, but of course he didn't. In fact, I think that encourages him even more.

"Stop! I demand you to stop chasing me!" I shout. I turn around a corner, and find myself in an alley.

Oh no.

"I have you now my pretty," he says, coming closer to me.

"My husband will slaughter you if you touch me!"

"If you haven't notice my dearie, your husband isn't here now,"

He's so close to me, and I notice that he has two different eyes. "Please, today was my wedding day. I'll give you anything, if you just let me be with my husband,"

"Today was your wedding day?" He asks, curiously.

I nod my head, and quickly try to figure out my easiest way to get out. I can push him toward the while, if I conjure up all my strength, and then make a run for it.

"Yes, I am now officially Mrs. Annette Berry,"

"What a lovely name," he says.

What a dim. Is he really a pirate? He actually seems interested!

"Yes. Now if you let me go, I will find my husband and you can live your life happily, knowing you were kind to a newlywed woman," I say. I inch closer.

"I don't know. My-" I push the pirate out of the way, with all my strength. Just like I hoped, he hits his head against the wall. I squeal, and then start to run.

What if he's dead? I can't believe I killed someone! Please Lord forgive me! It was for my protection! Please understand!

"Pintel! Where are you?"

"Uncle Ragetti! Grab her! She nearly killed me!" An old man, with no hair, and seriously dirtied clothes starts to run toward me.

Oh no! I turn around to run the other way, when I see the man back in the alley run toward me as well. I look both ways, realizing I have no way out.

Please Lord let them have mercy on me!

"Don't touch my wife!" I hear, a very familiar voice.

"Albert! Save me!" I shriek.

Albert points his sword at the old balding man, who only smirks at him. What is wrong with him? Is he delusional?

I turn around to look at the other man, the one with the two different eyes, when I realize he's not there anymore.

"Unhand my wife," Albert says, bravely.

The bald man, who has no weapon says, "I can't. My captain needs a woman so she can please him," he says, showing off his dirty teeth.

I nearly vomit.

I look around for the other guy, thinking my Albert has scared him away. If only this old man would just-

"Albert! Look out!" I scream, when I see the other man, holding a barrel. Albert doesn't move quick, and then I hear the compact of Albert's head against the barrel. I gasp. "No! Albert!"

"Grab the girl, it is time for us to leave!" the old man says, and starts to run.

"No! Albert!"

The man grabs me, and pulls me along with him. Rain starts to fall, and all I see is the pool of blood forming by Albert's head.

My whole world starts to crash down on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Jack Sparrow and the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters (Sadly)

Into the Fire

Annette Berry x Jack Sparrow

Chapter Three

* * *

"If my captain doesn't want you, I'll take _great _care of you," The one with the two different eyes, or later as I found out is named Pintel, says smirking.

With my elbow, I push it against his chest. He flinches a bit, but then his grip on me tightens. The ship is so filthy, I've never in my wildest dreams have I ever seen or thought of something getting so dirty. "Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean things have to be so dirty," I tell Pintel.

"We do clean around here," Pintel says.

"Really? Well you're surely surprising me," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Pintel, bring her to Captain Sparrow," says, the balding man, who's name I also found out is Ragetti, and he is Pintel's uncle. Like uncle, like nephew.

Pintel takes me toward, what I'm guessing is the Captain's cabin. I've never been on a ship, so I don't know anything or any parts of it. I once read a book about ships, but my tutor told me the best way to learn is to see and experience, and that he will one day take me on a ship. I never touched a book about ships ever again.

I should have though, so it would have prepared me for all of this filth.

Pintel and I enter the Captain's cabin, and I see a man. He's staring out the window, giving off a feeling of power, and also instability. Strange combinations.

"Captain, we brought you a girl!" Pintel says, excitedly. "It's been a while since I've smelled and touched a girl," he starts to smell me. "You smell _lovely_,"

My eyes widen. "Let me go!" I scream.

The Captain turns around to look at me. He has brown eyes, with black and brown braided hair. He's got a mustache and two-pieces of long braided hair at his chin. He has a piece of cloth tied around his head, and very dirty clothes. He grins at me, showing off his teeth, with a few golden teeth here and there.

"I'm going to assume, pirates never heard of the hygiene rhyme," I say.

"Hygiene rhyme?" the captain asks, in confusion.

I nod my head; "The best way to keep your hygiene is to wash your hands until they're dry clean. To save yourself from ferocious diseases, is to keep clean until the germs decreases." I say proudly.

The pirates look at me, completely in baffle. Then, they start to laugh, insanely.

"You men, are very rude," I say, offended.

"We're pirates love, don't expect so much from us!" the captain says, still laughing. I turn around, tightly closing my mouth. I am not going to waste my breath talking to these fools!

"Well, Pintel and Ragetti, I tell you to bring me back some rum, instead you brought me a bride? I told you, I plan on never getting married," the Captain says, circling around me.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing! Maybe if you got married, you'd be smart," I tell him.

"Oh really? And you've been married for how long?"

"For a few hours, because your stupid men attacked my wedding reception!"

The captain made a sad face, and in a squeaky voice says, "Aw, little wife is upset we ruined her wedding. Pintel! Ragetti, return her to her husband!"

"Yes! I would love it very much if you did so!" I say, angrily. "And when I get back, I'm going to make sure the Royal Navy punishes you for your actions!"

The Captain stops pacing, and he looks me straight into my eyes. "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we. You're just going to have to stay with us then. You make yourself useful, and save us all 'from ferocious diseases'," and he starts to chuckle.

I should really keep my mouth shut.

"Captain Sparrow, can we have fun with her?" Pintel asks.

"Of course-"

"Of course not!" I scream.

"Fine, no one can touch you, except for me," he says, taking a seat, by his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you rather let the crew men touch you instead?" Captain Sparrow asks.

"Nobody is going to touch me! I'm a married woman Sparrow!" I scream.

"Sorry, I'm not too familiar with that word."

"It means I'm off limits to you!"

"Off limits? Nothing is off limits to Jack Sparrow." He says, grinning. "Pintel, get me some rum?"

Pintel nods his head and lets go of me. I stand there, staring at Captain Sparrow. He thinks he's great, doesn't he? I run toward his desk, and pound my fist against it. "I demand you take me home," I say.

"Love, we're far away from your home. This is your new home,"

"No! I can't live here! I have a whole life ahead of me! You can't just do this to me!"

"If you haven't noticed darling, I already have."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me except for Jack Sparrow and the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters (Sadly)

Into the Fire

Annette Berry x Jack Sparrow

Chapter Four

* * *

The cook of this wretched ship slaps the head of a fish onto my plate. My eyes widen in disgust. "What in the _world_ is this?"

"It's fish my love," Captain Jack Sparrow says to me. "Since you're new to the crew, we gave you the best part." He grins at me and then starts to eat.

I shake my head. "I refuse to eat this!" The smell of the fried fish begins to enter my nose and I quickly get up. "No way am I going to eat this! Isn't there anything else to eat? Something not fried?" I look around and see the crewmembers eating fried vegetables, fried fish, and even fried bread!

I close my eyes, and try not to throw up. "Where are you going?" Jack asks me as I get up. "Aren't you going to have dinner?"

"You call this dinner? I am not going to poison my body with this!" and I march my way inside the ship to my room.

I slam open the door, and rush to my bed. Luckily I got my own room. I let out a sigh and look up at the ceiling.

What am I doing here? How did things end up like this? One moment I'm kissing the love of my life and then the next, I'm here on a stupid ship in the middle of nowhere! How did this even happen? How _could_ this happen?

"UGHHH!" I scream, letting out my frustrations. "I HATE IT HERE!" The smell of the ocean, the dirty crewmembers, and fried food! This is like a worst nightmare coming true!

"I can make you feel better," I hear someone say and I get up. I see a man standing in the corner of my room, staring at me strangely. He licks his lips and then swallows. "I know a way to make you feel a _whole_ lot better." He starts to walk toward me, and I quickly get up.

Oh no. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Things are okay. You should leave." I say, backing toward the wall. He jumps on the bed, and then walks over. My back hits the wall, and he's only a few inches away.

"You're so beautiful. Let me touch you." His hands touch my face and I flinch.

"Please, move away from me. Please," I say, begging. Please God make him go away.

His face is close to my face, and he breathes onto me. I close my eyes, scared out of my mind.

How do I end up in these situations?

"You probably look even more beautiful under your dress. Take it off." He demands in my ear.

"No! Get away from me!" I push the man away, and he falls over. I start to make a run for it, when he grabs my ankle, making me fall. He scrambles toward me, and then the net thing I know, he's on top of me, trying to rip off my dress. "Stop it! Stop!" I begin to scream, struggling to push him off.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! I was going to do this nicely but not anymore!" he covers my mouth with his hand, and with his other hand he somehow manages to tear off the top of my dress, revealing my corset.

My screams are muffled and my eyes begin to get teary.

Well, this is the end of my life isn't it? This is the end of Annette Berry's life.

"Mrs. Berry, I felt awfully horrible that you couldn't eat any of the food, so I got the crew to cook some fresh fish-what the bloody hell?" Jack Sparrow's familiar voice shouts from the doorway. "What is going on here? Who are you?"

"Jack! Help me!" I scream, trying to push off the man, who has just taken off his pants. "Help!"

Jack Sparrow's eyes widen and he rushes over to me. He pulls the man off of my body, and then grabs him by the collar. He slams him against the wall, staring at him dead in the eye. "Who _are_ you?" Jack Sparrow asks him, angrily.

"I'm just a passenger," the man says, grinning. "And you are?"

"The captain of this ship of course! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack Sparrow turns around to the other crewmembers that just arrived. "Men! Take him away and make sure to throw him toward the creatures of the sea. He doesn't deserve to live."

I'm gathering up clothing to cover myself up and shakily try to stand up. The man is pushed out of the room, and he smirks at me. I shiver, because I have this strange feeling this won't be the last time I see him.

Jack walks over to me, with a concerned look in his face. "Are you okay Mrs. Berry?"

I glare at him, "Do I look okay? That man nearly raped me! And you're asking me if I'm 'okay'? Is that his punishment? To be thrown overboard? Why don't you cut his pride off?" I exclaimed angrily. "Just because I'm the only female on this stupid bloody ship doesn't mean I can be taken advantaged of! I demand that you give him a proper punishment!"

Jack nods his head, "You're right. But by now, I think he's already off the ship. You should have told me sooner. Now, are you hungry? I made sure the fish had been cooked instead-"

"I demand guards to be at my doors at all times." I say.

"Guards? And where do you think we're going to get them? We need all the crewmembers to manage the ship." Jack says. "I think you can either learn to defend for yourself or you just stay with me at all times."

"What do you think I am? A puppy? I can take care of myself!"

Jack looks at my chest, his eyebrows raised. "I can see. Well, make sure your dress doesn't rip apart when you're off defending yourself, because we don't have women's clothes." Jack starts to walk out of the room.

"Fine! I will take care of myself!" I shout, running after him. "I can definitely defend-" My foot gets caught up with my dress, and makes me tumble to the floor. I fall flat to the floor.

Why lord? Why are you doing this to me?

"Sleep in my room from now on. I don't want you to get in the way of anyone of my crewmembers." Jack says, stepping over me and heading on his way.


End file.
